


Foolish Love

by Thay182



Series: 1000 years [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Sex, Harringrove, M/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Royal!Steve, Saxon!Steve, Sex, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, Viking!Billy, just steve and billy, more tags along the way, of course, stranger things, ulfred - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thay182/pseuds/Thay182
Summary: Birger - Billy - is the most trustworthy ally Ubbe could find. When the war against Ragnarssons started Billy stood beside his True King and fought Ivar’s worriers. Being defeated almost got them killed but with Heahmund, Lagertha, Bjorn, Torvi and some others they managed to survive and seek for refuge in Wessex.Stephen - Steve - is a noble from Alfred’s court. He was one of the few who stood up for King Alfred when Aethelred plotted to overthrow him. Having the same age as the King, Steve became an adviser and friend in charge of tame the nobles in difficult times. Part of the land granted to the Vikings after the first battle came from Steve and he knew people would find hard to accept this new foreign into their lives.He just didn’t expect to find it complicated too for completely different - non biblical - reasons.





	1. Lost but happy to be so

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this chapter is too short. I think my brain works little by little, I can’t write long stuff without feeling it is too boring haHAHA. Even my longest fanfic has short chapters. 
> 
> I had this idea of putting Steve and Billy inside Alfred and Ubbe story, and since I already had a plot for Ubbe and Alfred on this serie, seamed fair to add them here. I hope you enjoy it, lord knows I love this dynamic between Steve and Alfred, Ubbe and Billy. 
> 
> And ahh.. I think this work will have 3 chapters. I know it’s odd Steve being Stephen and Billy being Briger, but my idea along this work is for Steve and Billy to become a pet name only they will use for each other. Plus Briger means "to help, to save, to protect" and Stephen came from St. Stephen the apostle and it means "wreath, crown". It made sense to me. 
> 
> As you could realize, 1000 years from Allman Brown has being an inspiration. [Here is the music](https://open.spotify.com/track/6aM1QlQHozvvTnMGE81Uqb?si=lGtZVJBjS8KxDzfzKdHxtw) that named this work.
> 
> Thank you again for reading it. <3

_Do you stare at the light?_  
_Lost but happy to be so_  
_For a thousand years_  
_One thousand years_

There was a reason Briger followed Ubbe to whatever the Ragnarsson wanted to. Ubbe saved him in more ways than a man could possible do, he was more a family to Briger than his own family could be. Vikings are already known for their savagery and cruelty especially for those whom have been looted by them but to have it at home, the domestic brutality in which Briger experienced it bruised him for life as a deep inner scar. For a long period Briger felt broken, as if he would never be able to behave kindly or be empathic towards another. Having these feelings wasn’t important to him as a Viking, and he became a great warrior despite of that, in fact, being raised that way was probably the reason he was unmerciful in battle.

Ubbe spot Briger for the first time in the field against Northumbria to revenge Ragnar’s death. Since then they became inseparable and Ubbe’s vision enlightened Briger to the many possibilities he could direct his life, not only hatred and anger. Their friendship became a strong puzzle piece to all that happened after Northumbria’s fall. Through all small and big decisions to what to do after revenging Ragnar, Briger supported Ubbe, claiming he was the True King of the Northman for that Ubbe was the closest one to a Ragnar son; with the physical and mind sets.

_‘We are all Ragnar’s sons’_ Briger heard once and took it to his lifestyle. If that was true, so Ubbe was the one to follow in Earth. Briger was happy to be beside Ubbe, even when the defeat came upon them and they had to find refuge in Wessex, living up Alfred’s mercy and good will. It was hard at the beginning, to trust a catholic King and believe they would get what was promised but Ubbe had already Bjorn contradicting everything he suggested, so Briger decided he’d have faith in his most dear friend and King.

It paid off, after the fight against Harald, Alfred fulfilled his word and gave a piece of Wessex’s land for farming and Ubbe said “This was the original dream of my father, the first motivation for him to fight and sometimes I think he lost himself on the way to archive. Bjorn left saying we are trying to live upon our father’s dreams, and it’s true. He had many ambitious and each of us are choosing the one that appeal most to what we want.” It was something Briger never forgot, how men can easily choose the parts of the history that appeal to their interest and ignore the rest just because it is easier to blame something greater than them if failure meet their path.

Now they were feasting, Briger, Torvi and Ubbe. The taste of wine couldn’t be compared with the taste of ale, before the granted of the land Briger showed a desire to plant barley and develop his own ale to sell among Saxons, maybe even get a small place so people could drink together apart from their homes. The ideas had to be long term since now they were all Christians… Apparently. With the cross on his chest, Briger wasn’t sure he could believe on this God almighty. Sometimes he feared his father would come from the dead and spank him till the gods let his death be an example of ultimate betrayal. On these times, Briger wish this Catholic God was real, that way he could ask for shelter in this Paradise. Paradise sounded so boring though; well one cannot have it all.

“In the morning I will have to go back to the castle.” It’s been happening a lot these days, Alfred demanding Ubbe’s presence on the court to talk about the Dane’s invasion. At the beginning Ubbe didn’t look so pleasant to do so, but with time he even seamed anxious to go back. Briger stared at Ubbe with a crooked smile, ‘cause the “whys” for him wasn’t that difficult to figured out. “And Torvi is in charge while I am away.”

“What? Why?” Briger pouted, receiving a gentle slap on his head coming from Torvi.

“What do you mean ‘why’? I am older than you.” As if that meant something. Ivar had Kattegat and was far from being the oldest one. Alfred was King even when his brother was still alive, so age was definitely not a point of superiority here.

“She has more experience, Briger. And you’ve to start to work on the barley. I want to taste our ale when I come back, we need to think about selling and gain some coins with this land, uhn?” Ubbe’s eyebrows went up and his blue eyes shined throw the thin light coming from the window. Briger took a breath and rolled his eyes.

“Yeh, whatever.” One last sip of the wine and Briger knocked his jug on the table before standing up. “Have a safe trip, Ubbe. May the god you choose be with you.” Briger waved his hand to show how much he didn’t care and left the room to sleep. Ubbe had changed a lot since his friendship grown with Alfred, but little Briger knew his life was about to change as well. 

♕

“Stephen, you may come in.” Alfred said, moving his hand to call for his noble friend. Stephen smiled and closed the door behind him, greeting the King as a fellow. “I am so glad to see you.” The Kind said, taping Stephen’s shoulder. He pointed to a map in front of him right after, more specifically Stephen’s lands and borders. “You recognize this area, don’t you?” Alfred asked, knowing the answer for sure.

“Yes, my Lord.” Stephen replied nevertheless, showing the respect his King deserves. “It belongs to the Northman now.” It wasn’t an easy decision to Stephen to let it go on those lands, but he understood Alfred’s position and with all the nobles plotting against him, Stephen became the big person when offered to help by sharing part of his propriety. Which now, wasn’t his anymore, but that does make the former pagans his neighbours.

“I know I’ve been asking a lot from you lately, my friend. I dare to request your service again, in hope you would help me.” Alfred’s way with words always impressed Stephen, but the King could ask anything in any way he wanted. Stephen’d have agreed. With a nod from Stephen, Alfred proceeded. “Ubbe is coming here again, leaving the land with Torvi and Briger.” Stephen knew the names and saw their faces once or twice, never engaging even after the three of them were baptized. “I will need a pair of eyes while Ubbe is here, it’d bring me a great sorrow if others farmers were to cause a riot.” This wasn’t a surprise to Stephen, he knew this day would come and honestly it took longer than he expected. The Wessex farmers were already showing some resistance, apart from others that embraced the changes and followed the God’s teachings, as they should. Christianity was about forgiving and accepting those who converted themselves; at least it should be like that.

“My King, I will do everything in my power to guarantee nothing will happen to them.” Stephen’s determination made Alfred smile wildly, but if only the Saxon man knew what he was signing up for, _‘nothing’_ wouldn’t have been his chosen word.


	2. Do you dream of the ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be bigger than three chapters... er...  
Enjoy it <3 Hope you guys like it, next chapter is my favourite so far ahhh

_Do you dream of the ghost?_  
_That one day you will become_  
_For a thousand years_  
_One thousand years_

Adelwine was being difficult just for the prejudice of being difficult. Birger knew that well; he was doing the farming just as he was taught, even using the bloody Saxon’s tools. Adelwine didn’t like the fact Birger was better than him at his job, and for that, Birger ears had to suffer with the old man’s complain. The funny thing was that Birger woke up in a good mood, finally it was brew day, the day he would actually have some ale for tasting and he couldn’t wait to have the bitter on his mouth again. Problem is, brew let’s a smell on the air, a brief and very good – for Birger – smell, but for those who aren’t use to it, can be strange and call attention. Of course, that was exactly what happened, Adelwine didn’t need much to bother anyways. 

“What are you doing, pagan?” He came, spiting on the land. Birger was a man with very short temper. Tons of reasons, but the main one: Proud.

“I am a Christian like you, Adelwine.” Birger let a puff goes out of his mouth before going back to what he was doing. Not that he believed in this God, but to be left alone he would say anything. Of course, Adelwine wasn’t please with the answer.

“If this is a pagan plantation, then you are committing a crime.” _‘This is precious’ _Birger thought, taking a deep breathe and touching his axe with light fingers; the weapon was tied on his waist and could be easily removed from there. Before Birger reply those insane applications, a horse trot made both men look to the sound. Running to their direction it was a man with brown hair and a very British features if Birger may point it out. Pointy nose, delicate jaw, sometimes Birger thinks the men on this county are a mix of man and woman.

“Sir. Adelwine, may I know what is happening here?” The man pulled his horse, positioning him so he could look both farmers. One glance at that brown hair boy and Birger knew he had the power to stop Adelwine. Fancy ropes, clean face, straight posture. Something on Birger guts moved uncomfortable and he thought for sure it was because this man would come to take control of his lands. Obviously it wasn’t because this Saxon was gorgeous.

“This Viking is planting some pagan thing, my Lord Stephen. I can smell on the air, and on him.” Adelwine made a face, pointing an accusation finger on Birger’s direction, while twisting his nose to a not delighted expression. Birger couldn’t care less, at the moment he was just curios about this Stephen Lord. Who, by the way, got out of the horse with one jump and came closer to Birger, funny enough, he wasn’t a short person. Stephen first stared at the Northman and after to the plantation.

“This is barley, there is nothing pagan about barley.” Stephen frowned, now judging Adelwine for making such a scandal for nothing.

“But he is using to do something pagan, my Lord, I am sure. I can smell!” And that made Stephen roll his eyes. Birger saw it happening and couldn’t contain a small smile. At least he wasn’t the only one without patients here.

“In that case, I will check and guarantee it’s nothing against the law. You shall leave.” It looked like Adelwine was about to protest, but Stephen knotting his horse on the fence and crossing it right after made Adelwine shut. There was nothing a farmer could do to under power the order of a noble, at least not by himself. Adelwine gave a final look between Stephen and Birger, he pouted but turned his heel and left without a second glance. When Adelwine was far enough, Stephen pierced Birger with his eyes.

“There is actually a smell here, what are you doing?” Not that Stephen thought it was something pagan, but he’d have to repot to King Alfred if it sounded dangerous.

“Well, hello to you to, Lord Steve.” Birger didn’t dislike this man, it was clear to him that Stephen came to ‘help’ or something similar. At the same time, Birger always felt like he was in a prison with this people measuring him from head to toe. Stephen wasn’t different in that aspect, even if the Saxon came in good will; he also had his mistrusts towards the outsiders.

“Stephen.” He corrected. Still waiting, but without demanding like Adelwine was doing. Birger wanted to fight, that’s the true. He missed a good old argument leading to a punch in the face, this people were so… _pussy. _It annoyed him even more; they made Birger feel like a barbarian for wanting a physical combat. The only reaction he got was Stephen correcting his name, so he’d use that to his advantage, like a six-year old child.

“If you must know, it’s ale.” Birger walked throw the plantation, getting into a cabana build to stock the ale barrel. “I finally made some progress and got a good taste on ale after the brew.” He opened the door of the cabana, knowing for a fact Stephen was following him. Birger took a metal mug pouring some of the ale and giving to Stephen. “Skol.” A little suspicious, Stephen took a sip of the ale and made a face. The unfamiliar bitter taste was something very strange to the Saxon. 

“Arg, and you intent to sell this? I don’t know if people will buy it.” Although, the smell was actually good, this had a special banana smell that Stephen couldn’t understand, since the taste was so different. Birger gave a warm laugh.

“Believe me. It won’t take long till people love it, Steve.” Stephen founded it hard to bet his coins on it, but then again, he was only there to make sure no one would try to kill these Northmen and vice versa. Stephen raised an eyebrow, seeing the playful smile on Birger face.

“Are you trying to provoke me?” Stephen had a neutral voice tone, which bugged Birger.

“Only if it’s working.” But Birger would push and push all the buttons anyway.

“It isn’t… What is your name again? Birler, Birgorn, Billy? Billy, right?” Look who is being the child now.

“Birger.”

“Billy it is,” _‘What the fuck.’ _How dare this Saxon try to be more mocking than Birger?

“What are you doing here after all?” And that, my fellows, is how this Viking ignores perfectly his emotions bursting.

“I am your neighbor, those people work for me… Most of them.” Stephen pointed to the farmers’ direction. “I came to say that if you’ve any trouble with one of them, to talk to me… I will deal with them.” And then he looked at Birger’s axe. “No killing. No hurting without my consent.” Since when they had to answer to the Wassex royalty, especially this fluff person. This wasn’t on the contract; this lands were theirs by right.

“I am not your servant.” Birger grumped.

“You are not, that is true, but those others are and I intent to keep them alive.” Stephen replied with the same amount of superiority he had from the beginning. Birger was getting really angry at the attitude, and there was nothing he could do. “Plus, King Alfred asked me to maintain the peace and I don’t want to disappoint him. Ubbe’d agree, wouldn’t he?” How Birger could deny that? It was almost like Birger was able to hear Ubbe on his ear saying exactly the same words. 

“I will keep doing my ale.” That’s all Birger could say. 

“By all means.” Stephen straightened his robes before doing a subtly bow and leave the cabana. Birger knew in his being this man would be an annoying part of his life from now on.

♕

**A month latter**

Stephen and Birger didn’t see each other everyday, but it was more than the expected. Day by day Birger was getting use to be called Billy and having Stephen walking around with him so the farmers could see that their Lord had a good relationship with the outsiders. Thing is at the beginning they had their differences and getting along wasn’t that easy. Now though, Birger founded Stephen daily very intriguing, especially when he could see the noble talking with his servants in such a kind tone. Stephen was loved, that’s the thing. The same love Birger had for Ubbe apparently and Birger could understand why. Stephen had the charisma, a smile that people spotted miles away and kind brown eyes that looked so concerned when talking to the farmers, listening all of them and always putting God and Alfred on his sentences in a respectful way. Fact is, they were getting along, surprisingly well for Birger taste. Sometimes the Viking searched for reasons to argue just because.

Birger thought he was going to have a normal day, Stephen usually sent someone to warn him about his visits, so when he saw a horse running with a man lying down on the back of the animal Birger heart gave a jump. Somehow the Northman managed to put his arms in the air and made the horse prance, throwing the other one on the ground.

“It’s ok, girl, it’s ok.” Birger took the reins, petting the horsehair. Torvi was already by the man side, her arms around his head and blood falling from his mouth.

“Danes, to the East... Five... Lord Stephen…” _‘No’ _Birger despair lasted seconds, till his adrenaline hit him. One blink of an eye and the Viking was on the horse, trotting to the East. _‘Steve, you better be alive’_.


	3. In the night I whisper your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't check this before posting 'cause it was 6am ahha. Sorry, English isn't my first language btw. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 this will be all for now dhahsa

_In the night I whisper your name_   
_In the night I whisper your name_   
_Wait for you to appear_   
_In the night I hold you to me_   
_In the night I hold you to me_   
_And wait for you to appear_

_Foolish love_

“Horey! Horey! We got a noble whore!” _‘To the hell with this song’ _Stephen thought, it was the millionth time this Danes sang it. It was getting on his nerves, but what he could do. A rope was around his neck and arms, if he slowed down the pull was never gentle and he almost felt at least six times. Suddenly he started to think about the good life he had till now, his hope was to have a quickly death, but apparently their intentions were to sell him as a slave. Which, yeh, Stephen wasn’t a fan of that idea. He looked around to try and think about ways to get away, nothing, he’d have to be quite for now and pray that the Danes camp where to be far away. Stephen had such good intentions when he and his guard got close to the five Danes on the riverbank, his idea was to follow them and discover their positions, that way he could go to King Alfred at the same night and inform about the invasion. Unfortunately they were spot from one of them and being outnumbered didn’t help much.

Stephen legs were staring to fail, it hurt and the blood pumping in his neck was making his skin burn. He was about to collapse when an arrow cut the air and went right in the back of the Dane’s head that was holding his ropes. Stephen’s eyes widened, energy taking over him. The Dane body that felt was close enough for him to take his axe, which he did, but with the other’s already coming in his direction with mad expressions. Stephen manage to grab the axe at the same moment the axe of another Dane came ready to cut his head off, he used the wood of the axe to protect himself. A trot of a horse came in full force, throwing this Dane far away from Stephen, Birger spun his axe, opening the head of another Dane, meantime Stephen used his axe to cut the ropes and fight another one coming in his direction. He was bad with an axe, but what choice did he have? After four deaths from Birger’s axe and one not so harmonious from Stephen, they both looked at each other with breath coming in and out in full speed.

“What were you thinking?” Birger burst, coming to Stephen and taking him by his robes, shaking as if he wanted to make Stephen pay for all this trouble. Stephen hold Birger’s wrist, trying to pull off from him.

“Billy, stop.” Stephen’s tone was calm and low, which didn’t bring any consolation to the Viking. “I was doing my job.”

“You mean, being hold as prisoner by Danes?” So Stephen plans didn’t go as expected, but Birger didn’t need to point it out too. Birger was being a brat, that it. He for sure would have done the same as Stephen; the worst part was the feeling of useless, because Birger had already let very clear how he thinks Stephen was weak. Having this conclusion in mind, Stephen punched Birger’s forearm and staggered backwards feeling a painful twinge on his calf, realizing that was blood escaping throw a cut made by one of the Dane.

“Shit.” To top it all, the sound of tree branches broking made both men look and they saw more Danes coming. At least they didn’t noted the others already dead, giving Stephen and Birger a head start to escape from there. Without a second thought, Birger took Stephen by the arm and put around his shoulders to walk with him. That was also the moment a lightening echoed and made all ground shaken, the rain came shrilling and soaking them. It made their feet stuck on the mud. “Here, here.” Stephen grabbed Birger by his robes so they could go to the left; they went down to a little rut and right there, hiding behind tree roots, a small cave where they could hide. The sound of people walking above their heads made them very quite for a while, the rain helped to cover their breaths. When it stopped completely, they let a mutual relief grunt, looking at each other as if luck almost failed them. It almost did, and they couldn’t count victory still, not till they manage to get out of there and warn King Alfred about this invasion. Problem is the horse ran away as soon as Birger got out to fight the five Danes, and Stephen was definitely with a lame leg that would delay them.

“Take a sit, we will wait for the rain to cease.” Birger said not even looking at Stephen, detail that made the noble very frustrated. How the Viking manage to have this effect upon him, that’s for sure a good question. Either way, Stephen took a sit because his leg was killing him, and a grouch came along. “Karma.” The Viking said, anger still on his tone.

“For God sake, you are insufferable.” Stephen grumbled, closing his eyes. A sudden fatigue taking over his bones, he started to touch his bloody leg to contain the liquid from spreading even more.

“Steve, stop with that, it will get infected.” Birger sat down in front of the noble, a little far, with his arms on his knees. “It’s not a deep cut, it’ll be all right.”

“Yeh, yeh, tell this to the ache I’m feeling.” _‘He is such a baby’ _At least Birger only thought about Stephen complain. Empathy wasn’t his strongest virtue.

“Sleep, it will help.” Something they could both agree, finally. Stephen let his head lean on the rock.

“Billy…” He called, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep without saying one last thing.

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” Silence, Birger was definitely not falling for this endearing _‘thank you’_. No, Stephen was still a stupid man for being kidnap, if Birger happen to take off his fur and put on Stephens sleepy body, that’s only because the noble was shaking and people could think he was the one who killed him.

Yes, that’s all.

♕

“Billy…” A whisper. “Billy…” Another whisper. Birger opened his eyes, realizing he felt asleep too and his body was a little cold for being wet for such a long time. He cursed himself for sleeping; if someone had found them it would’ve been their death sentence. The rain was even stronger outside, and Stephen was still with his eyes closed, which made no sense because Birger could swear the noble was calling for him. “Billy.” And he was, but in his dreams, or delusions. Stephen was shaking more than before, his lips were pale and his skin looked colder than before.

“Fuck.” Birger groaned, dragging himself to Stephen’s side and pulling the fur away. With that, Stephen startled opening his eyes wildly. “Shi, it’s me, it’s ok. You’re freezing.” Birger’s warm body was all Stephen needed to give in the will to lay his head on the Viking’s chest, his lips still shivering. Birger put the fur on them both and hugged Stephen closer, hopping this was enough.

“It’s cold.” Stephen mumbled.

“I know.” True was, the wet clothes were making it impossible to warm properly. “Steve, be straight.” Birger asked, using his hand to help the other one and pulling his shirt.

“What…?”

“We won’t warm up like this.” The blonde did the same with his shirt, trying to use some part of it to dry before going back to hug Stephen. At the first touch Stephen froze, not knowing how to react and if this was ok in God’s eyes. _‘Of course is not, shit, he is so warm.’ _“Relax, Steve.” Rubbing his hand on Stephen’s arm, the noble gave in to the sensation and went back to close his eyes, supporting his head on Birger’s shoulder. Finally Stephen felt his blood starting to run again, as if they were becoming ice before and now it was melting again.

“Uhn..” Birger coughed lightly. “Er.. Looks like I gave you too much attention.” Stephen just didn’t know that by having his blood running, most of it would go to between his legs, and now his cheeks.

“S-sorry.” Stephen started to push away, but Birger hold him by his neck and stared to his brown iris. “B-billy.” If it was a request to stop or continue Birger couldn’t say, but he chose to believe it was to continue, closing the distance between their lips and rushing to suck Stephen’s bottom lip. How can someone go to almost frozen to burning is something Stephen would never be able to explain, but there he was, feeling fire over his flesh. Inexplicably he went onboard and started to drink Billy’s mouth and let his tough to slide with the Viking’s. Tasting him as a glass of a refined wine, although Billy tasted like this ale he made.

Billy, he was always Billy to Steve, and Steve was always Steve to Billy. They could get the names and be another just for one day.

Steve hands squeezed Billy’s chest on his fingers, getting a little desperate for more and moving his waist against the Northman who moaned in pleasure, holding Steve’s hip and pulling him on erection to rub them both. With a turn of his body, Billy was now on top, with one leg in each side of Steve’s, still kissing him like his life depended on it. Sucking the air of Steve’s lungs while his right hand went all the way to Steve’s pants and entered pressing his hard cock, making Steve whine louder into Billy’s mouth. Billy smile was cocky and in awe too, the mix of feelings he didn’t know how to deal. He would think about that after getting fucked.

“Fuck me.” Billy pleaded, already pulling Steve’s pants down. Steve stopped him with a shaken hand, a little scare and very confuse. 

“How? I… I will hurt you.” The reply came breathless, true is, if Billy insisted he wouldn’t be able to say no. Not when his body was so willing to the other man. Billy shook his head, sucking a little mark on Steve’s neck.

“You won’t, I’m loose. I’ve been fingering myself every day since we met.” And that was the last straw for Steve; all his being was taken by this desire to rip Billy apart. As if Billy hadn’t said enough, he complemented with: “I want to ride you.”

Steve responded by scratching Billy’s legs, pulling off his pants and throwing his waist on his direction, catching his mouth and kissing as if it was the last thing he would do on Earth. Steve’s fingers were now on Billy’s hole, circling around to make sure the Viking wasn’t lying. To hear Billy’s moan when a first finger went inside was like music. Steve pushed even more, curling his finger, Billy was already moving up and down searching for something that was making Steve go insane. Steve was never one to deny he felt attraction towards men, but he also felt towards women and that’s why he chose to ignore. Even more when he felt in love with a girl and was certain she would be his wife, she ended up marring another and his heart was broken for a long time. So if he gave in to Billy, it was only meant to be.

Billy was telling the true, his body was so loose he had to put a second finger. Apparently that was what Billy needed. When Steve touched a harder part inside of him, Billy’s whole body curled and went faster on the movements.

“There, there.” He grunted, Steve tried to follow the commands, but it was beginning to work him up so well he was leaking pre come already. “Steve, more…” And that he could do… Finally. Steve took his both fingers off, replacing for the head of his cock and going a little up with his waist just to feel the inside of Billy’s. Billy grabbed both Steve’s wrists and put it up above his head, demanding to dictate the rhythm. Slowly he went down on Steve, opening his mouth to let the air stuck on his throat let it out, Steve admired the scene in delight, feeling Billy’s tight body around him.

Billy took at least ten seconds to start to move again, and each throw made both of them moan together. The synchrony wasn’t something Billy expected when he imagined this happening before, but it made the sex even better. Their bodies were starting to sweat, the dirty floor, wet fur and Steve’s bloody leg should be an indication to stop, but then again, this was nothing Billy didn’t have before. Although, it was the best he ever had.

Steve felt the need to be closer, and with that, he straightened his spine and hold on Billy’s back nailing his skin. Billy by that time was already in a frantic shock of skins hitting each other. Steve let his tongue suck Billy’s nipple and collarbone; it was all that Billy needed to cum all over Steve’s belly with a guttural moan. Steve followed him after a few more throws and let his back lay on the floor with Billy on top of him.

“That was…” Steve didn’t have words. He knew the next day would come and some part of him would wish for regret, but right now he couldn’t care less.

“Better than my fingers.” Billy said, breaking the tension and making them laugh. He rolled off Steve, doing a small painful sound before passing his arms over Steve, who thought about protesting about this cuddling thing, but the whole sex moment was still making him dizzy.

He’d be Stephen in the morning, when the rain stopped and reality hit them off. For now he was Steve.


End file.
